Kosmiczne Wilki
Kosmiczne Wilki (ang. Space Wolves) to jeden z pierwszych dwudziestu legionów Kosmicznych Marines, które zostały założone przez samego Imperatora . Patriarchą legionu jest Leman Russ, który został odnaleziony na zimowej planecie Fenris . VI Legion słynie ze swej niezależności i pogardy dla wszelkich autorytetów, który wynika z ich barbarzyńskiej kultury panującej na ich macierzystej planecie Fenris. Przeciwstawiają się centralnym organom Imperium oraz w znacznej większości odrzucają zbiór zasad zebranych w Codex Astartes . Kosmiczne Wilki przejęły wiele elementów specyficznej kultury rdzennych, barbarzyńskich mieszkańców ich ojczystej planety Fenris. Świat Macierzysty Światem macierzystym Kosmicznych Wilków jest Fenris, znajduje się w północnej części Segmentum Solar w sąsiedztwie z Okiem Terroru. Ze względu na swoje położenie Fenris znajduje się w pierwszej linii obrony Imperium przed siłami Chaosu. Od tysięcy lat Kosmiczne Wilki chronią ludzkość i Imperialne światy przed mrocznymi siłami. Fenris to prawdziwa planeta śmierci, został on sklasyfikowany jako jedna z trzech najbardziej zabójczych planet zamieszkałych przez człowieka. Panuje tu ekstremalny klimat, przez większą część roku planeta jest skuta lodem. Historia Wielka Krucjata W czasie wielkiej krucjaty Kosmiczni Marines wyzwolili tysiące planet wcielając je do Imperium. Fenris został odkryty stosunkowo wcześnie, głównie przez swoje położenie. Imperatorowi obiła się o uszy legenda o Wilczym Królu, która była znana każdemu mieszkańcowi Fenris. Dostrzeżono związek między Królem i Lemanem Russem, zaginionym patriarchą. Imperator czym prędzej udał się na planetę, w celu spotkania się z owym Królem. Okazało się, że założenia Imperatora były trafne. Wyzwał Russa na pojedynek, który wygrał w epicki sposób. Upokorzony Leman ofiarował Imperatorowi swoje usługi i wierność. Wkrótce po tym, Imperator mianował Lemana Russa patriarchą legionu Kosmicznych Wilków. Przez następne setki lat Leman Russ dumnie prowadził Kosmiczne wilki do wielu galaktycznych wojen. Fenris stał się planetą macierzystą legionu Kosmicznych Wilków, na biegunowym kontynencie planety została wzniesiona ogromna zakonna forteca, która została nazwana Kłem. Do dzisiaj Kieł jest uważany za najwspanialszą i największą cytadelę w galaktyce. Herezja Horusa Kiedy wybuchła Herezja Horusa Kosmiczne Wilki pozostały wierne Imperatorowi i brały udział w jednych z thumb|296px|Leman Russ prowadzi Kosmiczne Wilki do walki o Prospero najbardziej znanych bitew, był to czas legend i bohaterów, jedna było to tak dawno, że nie możemy być pewni wszystkiego. Według założeń Kosmicznych Wilków to właśnie oni odegrali kluczową rolę, atakując i niszcząc Marines Tysiąca Synów na ich macierzystej planecie Prospero. W zgiełku bitwy Patriarcha Tysiąca Synów, jednooki olbrzym o imieniu Magnus Czerwony, stanął w końcu do tytanicznego pojedynku z Lemanem Russem. W końcu zdrajcy opadli z sił i Magnus uciekł. Podczas pogoni za zdradzieckim legionem Kosmiczne Wilki straciły XIII kompanię zwaną Pomiotami Wulfena. Od tamtego czasu już nigdy nie powstała XIII kompania i żaden Wilczy Lord nie przyjął Wulfena za swój symbol. Kosmiczne Wilki nie brały udziału w ostatecznej bitwie o Ziemię, gdzie Horus został pokonany a Imperator ciężko ranny. Kiedy Leman Russ usłyszał co się stało był wściekły, że nie mógł pomóc Imperatorowi w zgładzeniu Horusa. W akcie desperacji zabrał Kosmiczne Wilki w głąb Oka Terroru, aby pomścić Imperatora. W końcu Leman Russ zniknął, zabierając ze sobą tylko najbliższych ludzi. Choć wilczy lordowie szukali swojego patriarchy wiele razy podczas wypraw nazywanych Wielkimi Łowami, nigdy nie odnaleźli Lemana Russa, jego los jest tajemnicą do dziś. Codex Astartes Leman Russ nie był zwolennikiem Kodeksu, uważał go za akt słabości. Jednak po jego zniknięciu Codex Astartes został wprowadzony w życie, a legiony podzielono na zakony. Kosmiczne Wilki zostały podzielone tylko raz, dając początek niesławnemu Zakonowi Wilczych Braci. Być może Arcylordowie dostrzegli problemy związane z genetyczną niestabilnością, które mogły dosięgnąć potomków Lemana Russa, przeradzając się z czasem w straszliwą klątwę Wulfena. Być może to sam Leman Russ nie chciał dzielić swojego potężnego Legionu w obawie, że takie osłabienie mogłoby ułatwić przyszłe próby zapanowania nad jego wojownikami. Pewne jest tylko, iż Kosmiczne Wilki za nic sobie mają nakazy i militarną tradycję wypływające z Codex Astartes i postępują według świętych nauk Russa, które Kapłani Wilków przekazują Krwawym Szponom do dnia dzisiejszego. Kultura Lojalność i oddanie Kosmiczne Wilki są uważane za elitę ludzkości, mistrzów sztuki wojennej. Warunki panujące na Fenrisie sprawiają, że każdy kto chce tam przeżyć musi być twardy jak skała i nieugięty niczym stal. Fenris kreuje najsilniejszych wojowników, idealnie nadających się na rekrutów Adeptus Astartes. W kulturze Fenrisjańskich plemion, tradycja nakazuje aby być lojalnym wobec współplemieńców i Króla-wojownika. Model takiego wojownika idealnie odpowiada modelowi Marines. Jednak rekruci to najlepsi z najlepszych, dlatego tylko wybrańcy staną się Kosmicznymi Wilkami i podążą zupełnie nowa ścieżką wojownika. Rytuał Inicjacji Na Fenrisjańskich dworach często opowiada się o tajemniczych wędrowcach, którzy przybywają w środku srogiej zimy aby poddać próbom siły i picia z najsilniejszymi z mężczyzn. Wędrowcy to ogromni wojownicy, którzy noszą wilcze skóry. Przybysze zawsze wygrywają pojedynki z kandydatami i zawsze wypijają najwięcej. Jednak ten kto okaże się najsilniejszy, odchodzi wraz z przybyszem i już nigdy nie wraca. Kiedy plemiona toczą krwawe boje, wojownicy w wilczych skórach zawsze patrzą swoimi płonącymi oczami i szukają najlepszych wojowników. Kiedy znajdą wybrańca zabierają go ze sobą, nawet jeżeli jest na skraju śmierci. Tymi tajemniczymi wędrowcami są Kapłani Wilków z Zakonu Kosmicznych Wilków, nazywani także Wypatrującymi Mężnych. Wybrani przez nich wojownicy są poddawani ciężkim próbom. Jeżeli dowiodą swojej wytrwałości i męstwa do ich ciała zostanie wszczepione dziedzictwo Russa i staną się Kosmicznymi Marines. thumb|264px|Młody wojownik podczas rytuału inicjacji Próba Zanim młody kandydat będzie mógł zostać jednym z Kosmicznych Wilków, musi przejść wiele trudnych i męczących prób, które dowiodą jego bystrości oraz siły i stawiającym go w obliczu śmiertelnego niebezpieczeństwa, z którego musi wyjść bez szwanku, a czasem tylko zachowując życie. I choć charakter tych prób jest różny, ostateczny test jest zawsze taki sam. Nazywa się go Próbą Morkaia, mitycznego, dwugłowego wilka, który strzeże Wrót Śmierci. Ci, którzy nie sprostają tej próbie, zabierani są przez Morkaiai zapominani. Próba jest bardzo długa, ponieważ wojownik wywożony jest z fortecy Kieł tysiące kilometrów w głąb jałowych pustkowi. Wpierw jednak pije z Czary Wulfena i jego ciało przyjmuje pierwsze i najbardziej zabójcze genoziarno Kosmicznych Wilków - helisę genu Canis, zwaną także Canis Helix. Moc tego genoziarna jest legendarna i za jego sprawą życie straciły już miliony kandydatów, których ciała nie wytrzymały zachodzących w nich przemian. Ci jednak, którzy przeżyją, zamieniani są w śliniące się monstra. Canis Helix jest niezbędne, ponieważ bez tej kluczowej części dziedzictwa Lemana Russa inne genetyczne helisy nie będą mogły zostać wszczepione. Kiedy kandydatem wstrząsają drgawki wywołane transformacją, wywozi się go w dzicz i pozostawia samego z zadaniem powrotu do Kła. Gen zmienia umysł i ciało kandydata, który powraca do formy pierwotnej, kiedy to jego kości dzielą się i łączą, skórę pokrywa gęste owłosienie, a jedynym jego pragnieniem jest zanurzyć zęby w świeżym mięsie i nasycić się krwią. W czasie transformacji masa jego ciała zwiększa się o około osiemdziesiąt procent, wiele kości łączy się, a z dziąseł wyrastają długie kły. Choć jego ciałem targa ból, wojownik musi zwalczyć pochłaniający go cień, bo w przeciwnym wypadku stanie się jednym z olbrzymich, dzikich stworzeń, zwanych Wulfenami, które to nie zdołały oprzeć się klątwie. Przemiana w Wulfena - stworzenie z najczarniejszej nocy - oznacza całkowity upadek i skazanie na żywot w dziczy. Kiedy jednak kandydat zdoła odnaleźć drogę do Kła i ujść z życiem przed drapieżnikami i śnieżycami Asaheim, otrzymuje pozostałe genoziarna Kosmicznych Wilków, jego Canis Helix zostaje ustabilizowany, a transformacja dobiega końca. Niewielka część tych wojowników nie do końca jednak potrafi zwalczyć w sobie pierwotne efekty genoziarna i w chwili ogromnego stresu powraca do krwiożerczego pragnienia, które nawiedza ich dusze niczym upiorny cień. Oto Klątwa Wulfena, której przerażające skutki słusznie budzą lęk. Ci, którym uda się dotrzeć do Kła pomimo wszelkich niebezpieczeństw, które staną na ich drodze, zostają przyjęci do zakonu i zajmują miejsce pośród Kosmicznych Wilków. Jako Kosmiczni Marines będą żyli setki lat, jeżeli oczywiście nie polegną w walce czy podróżując pośród gwiazd, podejmą walkę w imię Imperatora. Zmierzą się z monstrualnymi Orkami i obrzydliwymi siłami Chaosu. Staną przeciwko odrętwiającym umysły potwornościom Tyranidów i doświadczą trudnych do opisania koszmarów Osnowy. Dla człowieka urodzonego i wychowanego pośród lodu i ognia Fenrisa takie życie to zaszczyt. Nowe ciało Powszechnie wiadomo, że w boju jeden Kosmiczny Marines jest równy dziesiątce Imperialnych Gwardzistów. Fenrisjański wojownik z łatwością poradzi sobie z kilkunastoma ludźmi, kiedy zostanie obdarzony nowym ciałem. Adeptus Astartes jest w stanie pokonać tuzin fenrisjańskich wojowników. Takie zdolności sprawiają, że Marines z zakonu Kosmicznych Wilków to wspaniali i skuteczni wojownicy. Po przejściu wszystkich prób, kandydaci bez słowa skargi przechodzą szereg skomplikowanych zabiegów, którym poddawane są zarówno ich ciała, jak i umysły. thumb|450px Dobrze wiedzą, że ból jest krótkotrwały, a nagroda wieczna. Fenrisjanie twierdzą, że niczego, co ma jakąś wartość, nie da się osiągnąć, nie przelewając wcześniej krwi i potu. Kiedy wszystkie operacje dobiegną końca, miejsce fenrisjańskiego wojownika zajmie maszyna do zabijania zwana Kosmicznym Marine. Genoziarno wszczepione w ciało rekruta daje mu cząstkę samego Imperatora. Bez względu na Zakon, z jakiego się wywodzi, każdy Kosmiczny Marine posiada drugie serce oraz dodatkowe wielopłuco, dzięki nim wojownik jest w stanie przeżyć obrażenia klatki piersiowej, które zabiłyby normalnego człowieka. Kosmiczny Marines potrafi oddychać pod wodą, zachodzić w stan ponad stuletniej hibernacji czy zjadać truciznę bez negatywnych skutków. Choć może się do wydać dziwne Kosmiczne Wilki są jeszcze bardziej uzdolnione niż ich bracia z innych zakonów. Dzięki specyfice dziedzictwa Russa każdy Kosmiczny Wilk cechuje się nadzwyczajnie wyostrzonymi zmysłami, dzięki którym w śnieżnej burzy potrafi wyczuć zdobycz, a w zgiełku bitwy zidentyfikować oddech wybranego przeciwnika. Z czasem Kosmicznym Wilkom wyrastają kły, które są w stanie wgryźć się w plastal, a ich skóra staje się twardsza. Budowa Zakonu Podział Organizacja i budowa zakonu Kosmicznych Wilków w większej części opiera się na wojennej kulturze Fenrisjańskich plemion i naukach Lemana Russa, niż na założeniach ,,Codex Astartes". Zakon Kosmicznych Wilków jest podzielony na dwanaście Wielkich Kompanii, które można porównać do plemion rządzonych przez królów-wojowników, wspomaganych przez rady starców. Dowódca Wielkiej kompanii jest nazywany Wilczym Lordem, nad tym wojownikiem stoi już tylko Wielki Wilk. Każda Wielka Kompania posiada własną kwaterę główną i swoje terytorium wydzielone wewnątrz ogromnej zakonnej fortecy, ale także własną flotę, zbrojownię, kuźnie oraz inne obiekty potrzebne do sprawnego funkcjonowania. thumb|266px|Kosmiczny Wilk z Wielkie Kompanii Gunnara Czerwonego KsiężycaNiemal pod każdym względem jest to oddzielne, samowystarczalne bractwo. Wielkie Kompanie posiadają także własne, starożytne zwyczaje, niezwykłych bohaterów i wojenne tradycje, które kultywują po dziś dzień. Kompanie biorą swoje nazwy od imion Wilczych Lordów, którzy aktualnie dowodzą Wielką Kompanią. Po śmierci Wilczego Lorda jego następca jest wybierany przez przybocznych zmarłego, którzy należą do Wilczej Straży. Kompania zmienia wtedy nazwę na imię nowego Lorda. Tytuł Wilczego Lorda jest tak zaszczytny, że każdy nowy Lord za wszelką cenę chce być przynajmniej tak mężny i waleczny jak jego poprzednik. W ten oto sposób Wielkie Kompanie nie mają stałego charakteru, jak ma to miejsce w przypadku innych Zakonów Kosmicznych Marines i zmieniają się na przestrzeni wieków pod wpływem kolejnych dowódców. Kiedy Marines awansuje do rango Wilczego Lorda, musi on wybrać swój emblemat ze starożytnej symboliki fenrisjańskiej. Nowy symbol trafia na chorągwie kompanii i często jest malowany na pancerzach Marines, którzy wchodzą w jej skład.W historii Kosmicznych Wilków było wielu mniej lub bardziej znanych Wilczych Lordów. Niektórzy z nich powtarzali symbole znanych Lordów aby oddać im hołd. Istnieje również różnica w nazewnictwie poszczególnych funkcji oraz rang. Mistrz Zakonu to Wilczy Król, Kapitanowie Kompanii to Jarlowie '''bądź '''Wilczy Lordowie, Kapelani to Wilczy Kapłani, Kronikarzy zastępują Kapłani Run, a Zbrojmistrzów Kapłani Żelaza. Kompania Wielkiego Wilka thumb|Zakonna chorągiew Kosmicznych WilkówJedna z Wielkich Kompanii nazywana jest Kompanią Wielkiego Wilka. Kiedy Wielki Wilk ginie cały zakon Kosmicznych Wilków wybiera nowego Wielkiego Wilka spośród dwunastu Wilczych Lordów. ,,Wybory" mają miejsce w samym sercu Kła i polegają na wrzucaniu kamieni z runą preferowanego kandydata do Smoczego Czerepu. Nowym Wielkim Wilkiem zostaje ten Lord, którego liczba kamieni będzie największa w momencie, kiedy wybije północ. Głosowanie kończy się zazwyczaj wyraźną przewagą jednego z kandydatów, ale może też dojść do sytuacji, kiedy dwóch Lordów otrzyma taką samą liczbę głosów. Dochodzi wtedy do pojedynku obu kandydatów, rozgrywającego się przy stole stojącym w Wielkiej Sali - na wzór pojedynku pomiędzy Lemanem Russem i Imperatorem, który miał miejsce przed tysiącami lat. Zwycięzca z uśmiechem pomaga wstać pokonanemu rywalowi i zostaje obwołany nowym Wielkim Wilkiem. Zasadniczą różnicą między Kompania Wielkiego Wilka a innymi Wielkimi Kompaniami jest emblemat, który zawsze jest taki sam. To Wilk Kroczący Pośród Gwiazd, starożytny symbol samego Lemana Russa, który widnieje także na zakonnej chorągwi. Wielki Krąg thumb|350px|Wielki KrągWielki Krąg to symboliczne przedstawienie aktualnej organizacji zakonu Kosmicznych Wilków. Każdy element to ręcznie rzeźbiony kamień przyozdobiony runami i licznymi emblematami, które reprezentują Wilczego Lorda. Wielki Krąg znajduje się na środku Komnaty Wielkiego Wilka, u samego szczytu Kła. Na samym środku kręgu znajduje się kamień Wielkiego Wilka, z podobizną Wilka Kroczącego Pośród Gwiazd. Jest on obracany aby móc wskazać, który z Wilczych Lordów jest obecnie Wielkim Wilkiem. Każdy kamień jest tak ciężki, że musi go podnosić dwunastu najsilniejszych Kosmicznych Wilków. Tworzenie i umieszczanie kamienia w należnym mu miejscu są zadaniami, do których podchodzi się z ogromną ostrożnością, ponieważ zniszczenie kamienia zwiastuje haniebny koniec Wielkiej Kompani do której należy. Kiedy Wilczy Lordowie umierają, ich kamienie usuwane są z Wielkiego Kręgu i zabierane do Gaju Bohaterów, gdzie układa się je wokół najstarszego kamienia, należącego do samego Russa. Tutaj spoczną na wieki w ogromnych pierścieniach i będą przypominały o bohaterskich dowódcach Kosmicznych Wilków. Trzynaście Wielkich Kompanii. * Czarnogrzywi (The Blackmanes) - Liczy prawie dwustu wspaniałych wojowników, którymi dowodzi niezrównany ostatni z rodu Gromowych Pięści. Obenie przewodzi im Ragnar Czarnogrzywy '('Blackmane's), choć najmłodszy ze wszystkich Lordów jest niewątpliwie wojownikiem od urodzenia - to on ma honor być pierwszym, który postawi nogę na atakowanym świecie. *'Wielka Kompania Kjarla Ponurokrwistego' - Ta wielka Kompania specjalizuje się w walce miotaczami ognia, aby upodabniać się do ich symbolu Ognistego Wilka. *'Wilki Morskie (Seawolves)' - Pochodzący z dumnej linii wodzów, którzy władali najdalszymi wyspami na południu Fenrisu Engir Zguba Krakenów (Engir Krakendoom) jest urodzonym. Ludzie z tych rejonów, o ciemnej karnacji i ostrym temperamencie są ekspertami od odkrywania i żeglugi. Przeszukali oceany Fenrisu, by odnaleźć legendarne morskie potwory. Sam Engir otrzymał swój przydomek, gdy wpadł do wody i został zaatakowany przez wielomackowego potwora. Gdy fale opadły tylko Engir wyszedł z wody, zwycięski ogłosił, że zadusił potwora jego własnymi mackami. Ta wielka Kompania specjalizuje się w walkach gwiezdnych okrętów, jej członkowie to także świetni zwiadowcy, zawsze są na czele floty Kosmicznych Wilków. Na lądzie preferują dalekie rajdy w opancerzonych transporterach. A ich Wilczy Lord Engir, to prawdziwy wilk morski i urodzony żeglarz. Wsławiona udanym zniszczeniem w 877.M41 Wieloryba Próżni. *'Wydychający Ogień (The Firehowlers)' - Wojownicy Svena Krwawego Skowytu (Sven Bloodhowl) noszą tatuaże-runy symbolizujące ich własne opowieści. Ich symbolem jest Wypluwacz Ognia - wulkanu leżącego setki mil od Kła. To Kompania specjalizująca się w walce wręcz. Ich Lord, Sven, zaginął w czasie walki o Fortecę Czarnego Kamienia Woli Wieczności. Inni twierdzą, że to koniec jego opowieści, jednak jego gwardia będzie walczyc w jego imieniu aż poznają jego los. *'Czempioni Fenrisu' - Wszyscy członkowie tej kompanii są wręcz fanatycznie oddani swojemu Lordowi Loganowi Grimnarowi, który jest Wielkim Wilkiem. Każdy jej członek jest dumny z przynależności do Kompani naczelnego wodza i uważają się za ulubieńców Starego Wilka. On sam uważa, że walka u boku wielkich herosów jak on jest dużym honorem i walka o miejsce u jego boku jest wręcz rzeczą normalną. *'Wilki Śmierci (The Deathwolves)' - Herald Wilk Śmierci (Herald Deathwolf) wybrał symbol Żerującego Wilka, '''symbolizującego ''Czas Wilka, koniec wszystkiego, gdy Morkai zje słońce i nastanie wieczna noc. Tej Wielkiej Kompanii towarzyszą w walce watahy wilczych bestii z krwi i kości, cybernetycznych konstruktów, a nawet duchów tych lojalnych towarzyszy. *'Burzowe Wilki (The Stormwolves)' - Działaniom Wielkiej Kompanii Bjorna Wilka Burz (Bjorn Strormwolf) zawsze towarzyszy mieszanka ogromnego hałasu, zastraszenia oraz splendoru. Sam Bjorn jest owłosioną górą mięśni o czerwonej twarzy, której obcy jest spokój i autorefleksja. Jego symbolem jest Wilk Błyskawicy, 'stworzenia, który tak jak on preferuje siłę i zaciekłość ponad podchody. Bjorn znany jest z przerywania imperialnym dygnitarzom poprzez głośne bekanie (jeśli nie gorzej), jeśli ci zaczynają go nudzić. Najczęściej jego Terminatorzy prowadzą atak jako pierwsi, zwłaszcza gdy potrzeba pokazu siły, a nie działań z ukrycia, jak to robi Erik Morkai. *'Synowie Morkaia ( The Sons of Morkai) - Wilczym Lordem jest Erik Morkai, ponury i srogi wojownik. Jeśli pozostali Lordowie znają strach, to tym strachem może być tylko Erik. Swój przydomek zyskał na długo przed wyborem symbolu Dwugłowej Bestii. W skład jego Kompanii wchodzi wielu Wilczych Zwiadowców, podobnych mu weteranów, którzy wielce sobie cenią taktyczne zacięcie swojego dowódcy. Rozwiązanie problemu dla Morkaia przeważnie oznacza krwawy akt przemocy. Został wybrany właśnie za swoje umiejętności bitewne i metody działania, niż za osobowość. Jego bliźniak, Irnist Mądry (Inrist the Wise), jest bardziej stabilny i porzucił brata, by służyć Wielkiemu Wilkowi jako doradca, Kapłan Run, czego Erik nigdy wprawdzie mu nie wybaczył. *'Pogromcy Smoków (The Drakeslayers)' - Kochający rywalizację, Krom Smocze Oko '''uwielbia brać udział we wszelkiego rodzaju zmaganiach z innymi Wilczymi Lordami. Tak jak inne Kosmiczne Wilki Krom ponad wszystko pragnie wykazać się w bitwie. W jego Kompanii znajduje się wielu członków Wilczej Straży, ponieważ Srogooki uważa, że każdy akt męstwa należy odpowiednio wynagradzać. *Żelazne Wilki (The Ironwolves) '- Wielka Kompania składa się głównie z pojazdów i maszyn bojowych. Pancerne szturmy Kompani słyną w całym systemie fenrisjańskim. Wszystkim znane są opowieści o watahach ryczących pojazdów transportowych, które odcinają drogę ucieczki ofiarom, kiedy ciężkie czołgi wydzierają krwawe luki w wrogiej armii. Symbolem ich jest 'Żelazny Wilk - stworzenie mityczne, żyjące pod Asaheimem. '''Egil Żelazny Wilk dokonał ostatecznego poświęcenia oddając życie w obronie Fenrisu podczas walki z demonicznym księciem - Prymarchą Magnusem Czerwonym. Jego następcą został Orven Highfell, leczi on został zabity podczas walk o Cadię. To załamało Kompanię. Vorek Gnarlfist przejął tytuł Wilczego Lorda w tym trudnym czasie utrzymując pieczęć nad Kompanią by zachować honor swoich poprzedników. *'Czerwone Księżyce' - Wilczy Lord Gunnar Czerwony Księżyc jest prawdziwym bogiem zemsty w fenrisiańskim społeczeństwie; wielka bestia, która grasuje po siedmiu piekłach, aby pożreć ciała niegodnych i wciąż jego apetyt nie został zaspokojony. Gunnar grzmiący, roześmiany, zwalisty niczym góra człowiek-niedźwiedź ponad wszystko ceni swoich weteranów z Długich Kłów, zapewniających mu doskonałe towarzystwo podczas ucztowania oraz walki. * Czerwonopyscy (The Redmaws) - Bran Czerwonopyski, którego ikoną jest Krwawy Łowca, lubi nic więcej ponad polowania podczas pełni. Ulubiona strategia Brana polega na przeprowadzeniu silnego frontalnego uderzenia, zmuszającego przeciwnika do wycofania się wprost pod lufy oczekujących na tyłach Szarych łowców. Dzikość jego kompanii jest legendarna - wrogie siły, które znajdą się w potrzasku Wielkiej Kompanii Brana, zostają prawie dosłownie rozerwane na strzępy. Symbol Krwawego Łowcy jest łączony z tymi, którzy noszą Klątwę Wulfena i faktycznie w Kompanii Brana wielu braci na nią cierpi - niektórzy nawet szepczą o tym, że Bran przybierał różne formy podczas polowań. * XIII Kompania - W wielkim Kręgu znajduje się jeden pusty kamień należał on kiedyś do Wielkiej Kompanii Jorina Krwawego Skowytu, której członkowie nosili miano Pomiotów Wulfena. To oni w czasach Herezji ścigali Magnusa Czerwonego, uchodzącego w głąb Osnowy. Z czasem kamień stał się symbolem wszystkich Wielkich Kompanii Kosmicznych Wilków, które zostały rozbite w walce, zaginęły podczas kampanii lub złamały przysięgę wierności i dlatego jest przedmiotem wielu spekulacji. Niewielu obcych widziało ten kamień lub słyszało o jego istnieniu. Z kolei sugerowanie, jakoby kompania „przechodziła do trzynastego Kamienia" jest poważną zniewagą. Dlatego też dla wszystkich szokiem było gdy zaginiona od 10 tysięcy lat kompania pojawiła się nagle podczas 13. Krucjaty Abaddona stając ponownie obok wojsk Imperium przeciw pomiotom Chaosu. Weterani wielu mileniów walk w samym środku Oka Grozy z pewnością są jedną z najsilniejszych broni ludzkości. Warto wspomnieć, iż w tej kompanii ze względu na doświadczenie występują zamiana rangi. Szarych Łowców zastępują Szarzy Zabójcy. Nie występują jednak wśród wojowników krwawe szpony, spowodowane jest tym, że zginęli bądź zdążyli awansować w hierarchii. Kroniki Kosmicznych Wilków M30-M32 Opowieść o Upadku * Wilk i Lew (osobny artykuł - Wilk i lew) - Legiony Kosmicznych Wilków i Mrocznych Aniołów po ra pierwszy prowadzą wspólną kampanię. Na Dulan dochodzi do niezwykłej walki pomiędzy Lemanem Russem a Lion El'Jonsonem, co zaczyna rywalizację pomiędzy Legionami. * Spalenie Prospero - Kosmiczne Wilki z rozkazu Imperatora wyruszyły schwytać Magnusa Czerwonego na jego rodzinnym Prospero, ponieważ nie przestrzegał edyktów z Nikaea. Dom Tysiąca Synów zostaje zniszczony, a sam Magnus przegrywa walkę z bratem, który złamał jego plecy. Jednak dzięki mrocznej magii Karmazynowy Król zbiegł. Również zaginęła cała 13. Kompania Kosmicznych Wilków, którzy ruszyli w pościg za resztkami Tysiąca Synów do Oka Terroru. * Druga Fundacja - Legiony zostają podzielone na Zakony przez Codex Astartes. Russ ignorował jego postanowienia, gdyż nie chciał osłabiać swoich synów. Pozwolił tylko na powstanie jednego Zakonu Sukcesorskiego. * Zniknięcie Prymarchy - W czasie 197. Biesiady po Wstąpieniu na Złoty Tron Imperatora, na Fenrisie Russ '''zebrał najbliższą świtę i wyruszył do Oka Terroru ' bez wyjaśnienia nikomu swoich zamiarów. * '''Pierwsze Wielkie Polowanie' - Po siedmiu latach od zniknięcia Patriarchy Wilki wybrały Bjorna Mocarnorękiego , jedynego ze świty, który został na Fenrisie, na lidera. Jego pierwszą decyzją jako Wielkiego Wilka było ogłoszenie Wielkiego Polowania. Cały Zakon wyruszył w galaktykę, lecz nie odnaleziono śladu Lemana Russa. * Uwięzienie '''- historyczna kariera Bjorna Mocarnorękiego zostaje brutalnie przerwana podczas rebelii na Proxima. Bjorn uwolnił swoich braci z pułapki w Fortecy Przerażającego Słońca (Dreadsun Fortress), lecz jego ciało otrzymało wiele strasznych obrażeń. By ocalić swojego pana Wilki umieściły go w Drednocie. Jako że Drednot nie może być Mistrzem Zakonu, Bjorn musiał ustąpić ze stanowiska Wielkiego Wilka. M32-M36 '''Opowieść o Podbojach * Bitwa o Kieł '''- Magnus Czerwony objawia się Wielkiemu Wilkowi '''Harekowi Żelaznemu Hełmowi w kilku wizjach. Nawiedzany przez sny, Żelazny Hełm decyduje się skończyć to, co zaczęto na Prospero i raz na zawsze z pokonać Tysiąc Synów. Gdy pojawiły się pogłoski o pojawieniu się zdrajców na Gangavie, Żelazny Hełm poprowadził pełną inwazję. Z nim wyruszyło jedenaście Wielkich Kompanii. Plan stworzony stulecia wcześniej przez Karmazynowego Króla się udał i sam dokonał inwazji na Fenris, którego broniła tylko jedna Wielka Kompania. Kieł bronili wszyscy obecni na planecie, w tym Bjorn Mocarnoręki, który miażdżył zastępy demonów i prowadził walkę partyzancką z siłami zdrajców. Nim Tysiąc Synów dotarło do bramy Kła, Wilczy Zwiadowca Haakon Czarne Skrzydło dotarł do reszty Zakonu. Kosmiczne Wilki powróciły na Fenris i rzucili się na znienawidzonych wrogów. Harek Żelazny Hełm zmierzył się z Magnusem, lecz padł nim Bjorn Mocarnoręki wygnał Prymarchę. M36-M40 Opowieść o Wyrokach * Plaga Niewiary - Mając pod sobą wielką armię złudnych zelotów Renegacki Kardynał Bucharis z Gathalamor prowadził krucjatę ku Terze. Krwawa ścieżka jego wyznawców dotarła do Fenrisu, gdzie Bucharis wierzył, że jego olbrzymie siły, nie odczuwające zmęczenia wkrótce osiągną zwycięstwo w jego imieniu. Po trzyletnim oblężeniu siły renegatów ponosiły ogromne straty. Wilczy Lord Kryl Grimblood zakończył swoją kampanię w Oku Terroru i powrócił na macierzystą planetę, przy okazji miażdżąc siły zdrajców. W obliczu nowych sił Kosmicznych Wilków i wciąż niezdobytych murów twierdzy Kieł flota Bucharisa musiała się wycofać, porzucając znaczną część swojej armii losowi. * Cenzura Jacobeana - Inkwizytor Jacobean z niedawno powstałego Ordo Hereticus potępił praktyki kapłanów z Fenrisu i ogłosił Kosmiczne Wilki heretykami przez ich lekceważenie Codex Astartes. Znaczny kontyngent sługów Inkwizycji i regimentów Astra Militarum '''dołączyła do Jacobeana, gdy ten podjął krucjatę przeciko Synom Russa. Wszyscy Wilczy Lordowie wysłali swoich najlepszych Wilczych Zwiadowców, by ci powstrzymali Inkwizytora w systemie '''Svardeghul. Tam ujawnili, że Jacobean jest '''''Changelingiem - zmiennokształtnym sługą Tzeentcha. Oficerzy pod jego rządami oddano Ordo Hereticus, lecz żołnierze zostali wzięcie pod obronę Kosmicznych Wilków. M41 Opowieść o Słabości * Pierwsza Wojna o Armageddon - Pożeracze Światów najechali na świat znany jako Armageddon. Hordy demonów prowadził nikt inny jak sam Demoniczny Patriarcha Angron. Nowo wybrany Wielki Wilk, [[Logan Grimnar|'Logan Grimnar']], dowodził Kosmicznymi Wilkami podczas obrony planety. Przybył w ostatniej chwili, by zarżnąć pomniejsze sługi Khorna. Podczas ostatecznej bitwy Pożeracze zostali odparci po ich nagłym ataku przeciwko przygotowanym siłom Imperium. Angron i jego dwunastu przybocznych Krwiopijców zostali wygnani z powrotem ku Spaczni dzięki całemu Bractwu Terminatorów [[Szarzy Rycerze|'Szarych Rycerzy']], choć kosztowało ich to stratę 90 braci. * Wilk i Rycerz - Rycerz z Domu Jastrzębiego Całunu '(ang. ''House of Hawkshroud) poprzysiągł lojaność po tym, jak '''Krom Smoczy Wzrok (ang. Krom Dragongaze) '''uratował go przed pewną śmiercią. * '''Koniec Honoru - podczas Wojny Zmierzchu Kosmiczne Wilki walczyły obok Zakonów Aniołów Obrony (ang. Angels Vindicant) i Rozrywaczy Ciał w Świecie Świątynnym Lucid Prime. Dzięki atakowi Rozrywaczy siły imperialne były w stanie odrzucić siły Kosmicznych Marines Chaosu, którzy terroryzowali Świat-Rój Ratspire. Jednak mimo wygnania sił Chaosu Rozrywacze dalej dokonywali rzezi w systemie, bowiem ich Mistrz, Seth, uważał, że mordowani nosili piętno Chaosu. W rezultacie wściekłe Wilki rzuciły się w bratobójczą walkę co spowodowało duże straty po obu stronach. Ten straszne wydarzenie znane jest jako Koniec Honoru. * Z Otchłani Spaczni to Przyszło * Zabicie Lodowych Trolli - Harald Wilk Śmierci - w przeszłości czempion Przypływowych Ogarów - usłyszał o migracji lodowych trolli, które dotarły do miejsca jego narodzin i terroryzowały jego lud. W gniewie poprowadził kontratak i pokonał bestie. Jako trofeum zatrzymał skórę największego z trolli. * Zła Krew się Przelała- Kosmiczne Wilki i Mroczne Anioły walczą razem po wielu latach, by stłumić powstanie w systemie Artemis. Podczas tradycyjnego pojedynku, który zapoczątkowała bójka Russa i El'Jonsona wieki wcześniej, Ranulf Silny przypadkowo zabija czempiona Aniołów - Baltasara Xaphana. W następnych walkach regularnie przelewana jest krew. * Złamany Sojusz - Kiedy Orkowe Waaagh! Grimtuska Bloodboila chce pochłonąć cały sektor Athelaq, nie tylko Wielka Kompania Egila Żelaznego Wilka stoi na jego drodze. Wojownicy Eldarów prowadzą ciężki bój, by powstrzymać inwazję Zielonoskórych, aby zapobiec otoczeniu Kosmicznych Wilków. Czołgi Egila zbierają ogromne żniwo na awangardzie Orków, a po tygodniach zaciekłej bitwy, Herszt Grimtusk zostaje zabity, a Waaagh! pokonane. Później Autarcha Elenduil odwiedza salę tronową Egila Żelaznego Wilka podczas wielkiej ceremonii, a jego ochroniarze, Bojowe Skorpiony, z szacunkiem noszą odzyskane ciała upadłych Kosmicznych Wilków. Niestety, to, co miało być wymianą darów i pokojowym rozstaniem, stało się kłótnią przez błąd tłumacza. Wymieniono zniewagi i wyciągnięto ostrza. Nagła przemoc w wyniku tej walki jest tylko cieniem destrukcji, która następuje po tym, jak sektor przechodzi w totalną wojnę pomiędzy trzema frakcjami. * Bitwa na Kosmoporcie Montberg - Flota-Rój Colossus pojawia się nad cywilizowanym światem Thressiax, a siły tam stacjonujące udowadniają, że nie są w stanie powstrzymać tyranidzkich najeźdźców. Imperialne Najwyższe Dowództwo apeluje, aby wszystkie pozostałe siły wycofały się, pozostawiając osadników z Thressiax losowi, tak aby Tyranidzi mogli zostać wytępieni z kosmosu. Bran Czerwonopyski, zaopatrujący się w Thressiax w tym czasie, sprzeciwia się temu nakazowi i wysyła swoich Szarych Łowców do ważnego portu kosmicznego w Montbergu, aby Thressiax mogła zostać ewakuowana. Szarzy Łowcy pospiesznie szkolą mieszkańców Montbergu, i pomimo małych szans, Kosmiczne Wilki i ich nowi rekruci utrzymują mury przeciwko Tyranidom, kupując czas cywilom na ucieczkę. Kiedy sześciu ocalałych Szarych Łowców ostatecznie wycofało się z kosmoportu, Najwyższe Imperialne Dowództwo żąda, by pozbawiono ich wszystkich zaszczytów za niesubordynację. Zamiast tego, Bran Czerwonopyski promuje wszystkich sześciu Łowców na członków swojej osobistej Gwardii Wilków w uznaniu ich walecznych czynów. * Mruganie Oka Wilka - Anomalia Osnowy powoduje pierwsze zaćmienie Słońca na Fenrisie. Dla przesądnego ludu Fenrisa, taki zły omen zapowiada czas wielkich nieszczęść. * Jeźdźcy Burzy - Logan Grimnar, majestatyczny na szczycie swojego rydwanu, Stormrider, prowadzi swoją Wielką Kompanię w szarży, która w końcu rozbija Nekrońskie falangi Imotekha, władcy Vhaloth IV. * Przysięga spełniona - Po ponad 350 latach Ulrik Zabójca (Urlik the Slayer) dokonuje zemsty za mord na swoich wojownikach na Drukhari Haemonculusie - Khaeghris Xhakt, Starożytny Haemonculus, który tak dawno temu osiągnął mistrzostwo w okrucieństwie, zostaje zdradzony przez ambitnego podwładnego, który zostawia swojego upiornego nadzorcę, by ten samotnie stawił czoła Ulrikowi. Głowa Xhakta wkrótce zdobi szpikulec w Sali Tropów Kła. * Trzecia Wojna o Armageddon - Gdy jego obecność jest potrzebna gdzie indziej, Logan Grimnar wysyła pięć Świetnych Kompanii do Armageddonu, by przyłączyć się do sił Imperium pospiesznie gromadzących się tam w celu zwalczania drugiej, jeszcze większej inwazji orkowego Waaagh! Ghazghkulla Thraki. * Bitwa o Alaric Prime - Wielki Wilk sam prowadzi Synów Russa do Sanctus Reach, rzucając się na oślep w oblężonym świecie Rycerzy na Alaric Prime przeciwko Czerwonemu Waaagh! Grukka Twarzozrywacza (ang. Grukk Face-rippa). * Przebudzenie Krakena - Długie na pięćdziesiąt stóp jajo "Krakena" trzymane w Sali Tropów Kieł rozłupuje się, by zrzucić z siebie snopy rojów mackowatych bestii. Fenrisiańskie wilki Haralda Wilka Śmerci najpierw wyczuły kwaśny odór stworów i poprowadziły Samotnego Wilka, by zbadał sytuację. Razem z Canisem Urodzonym Wilkiem i grupą bitewnych braci, Harald zabija abominację. * Powrót 13. Wielkiej Kompanii - W świecie-ulu Nurades, Harald Wilk Śmierci i jego Wielka Kompania wybija mutanty zrodzone przez szalejącą burzę osnowy, ale wpadają w zasadzkę hordy Demonów. Tajemnicze postacie wyskakują na pomoc Kosmicznych Wilków, niszcząc stworzenia Chaosu i pokrywając pole bitwy posoką. Ci przybysze noszą zbroję noszącą znaki, których nie widziano od dziesięciu tysięcy lat - ikonę Wulfenkind, godła zaginionej 13. Wielkiej Kompanii. * Heroldzi Zagłady - nowo odnaleziony Wulfeni powracają na Fenris, do ich rodzinnego domu, gdzie są połączeni ze swoimi krewnymi. Nie wszyscy z Kosmicznych Wilków witają swoich zaginionych braci, ponieważ dzika mutacja z Canis Helix w 13. Wielkiej Kompanii wywołuje niebezpieczną bestialską furię w innych Kosmicznych Wilkach. Jednak ekspedycje wysyłane, aby znaleźć inne grupy Wulfów, które wciąż pozostają zagubione pośród gwiazd. W tym momencie Demony wlewają się do Systemu Fenrisa. * Oszustwa Tzeentcha -Gdy Kosmiczne Wilki powracają na Fenris, by oczyścić go z najeżdżających Demonów, napotykają flotę imperialną wraz z świątyną fortecą Mrocznych Aniołów,' Skałą' na czele. Dowódcy floty zamierzają doprowadzić Wilczych Lordów do osądzenia za przyjęcie odstraszających Wulfenów w swoje szeregi. Napięcie wzrasta, gdy sługa Tzeentcha, zwany Changelingiem, infiltrując Mroczne Anioły, doprowadza starożytnych rywali do walki. Zakamuflowany Demon ogłasza, że Kosmiczne Wilki ostrzelały barki Szarych Rycerzy w systemie i że dzicy Wulfeni zaatakowali sprzymierzone siły Mrocznych Aniołów. Bez obecności Wilczych Lordów w obronie Kosmicznych Wilków, Azrael, Wielki Mistrz Mrocznych Aniołów, nakazuje swojej flocie zbombardować zainfekowane chaosem planety Systemu Fenrisa, pomimo faktu, że Kosmiczne Wilki wciąż walczą na powierzchniach tych światów. W świecie-ulu Midgardia, deszcz pocisków z okrętów jest tak silny, że powierzchnia staje się spopielonymi pustkowiami, a miliardy jego mieszkańców zostają zabite. Dziwnym zrządzeniem losu, Logan Grimnar i '''Egil Żelazny Wilk zostają uwięzieni pod powierzchnią i unikają Exterminatusa. '''Brat-kapitan Stern z Szarych Rycerzy wraz z Ragnarem Czarnogrzywym przybywają na most Skały w momencie wydania rozkazu do bombardowania. Zamieszanie i gniew opanował Czarnogrzywego, ale w powstrzymał go Stern. On sam wyczuwał zdrajcę pośród nich - Mendaxisa, vox-Seneszela, który w rzeczywistości był cielesną formą Changelinga. Po ujawnieniu podstępu, Demon ucieka w serce Skały. Choć sieje spustoszenie, zostaje ostatecznie przyparty do muru i wysłany z powrotem do Osnowy za pomocą ostrza Ragnara. * Gniew Magnusa - W wyniku chaosu stworzonego przez Changelinga Mendaxisa, dziewięć Srebrnych Wież Tzeentcha pojawia się nad Fenrisem. Srebrne Wieże schodzą przez orbitę Fenrisa, aby wysadzić swoje legiony, a każdy Mistrz-Czarnoksiężnik cytadeli wykorzystuje swoją moc, by zanieczyścić święte miejsca Fenrisa. Kiedy wojownicy Tysiąca Synów rozpoczynają inwazję, Synowie Russa ruszają im na spotkanie. Na lodowcach, wulkanach i w górach Kosmiczne Wilki walczą z Legionem Zdrajców, a śnieg robi się czerwony od krwi.Trzeciego dnia twierdze Tysiąca Synów układają się w pradawny symbol zemsty, a ze źródła mocy w jego sercu wyskakuje Demoniczny Prymarcha Magnus Czerwony. Wspierany przez Ahrimana, najbardziej utalentowanego Czarnoksiężnika ze swojego Legionu, Magnus stara się skorumpować samego Fenrisa - a więc i jego ludzi - zamieniając ognistego ducha planety przeciwko tym, którzy byli jego prześladowcami tysiąclecia temu. W ostatecznym, wspólnym ataku przeciwko Magnusowi, Kosmiczne Wilki ponownie wsparte przez Mroczne Anioły nacierają, chociaż myśliwce Krucze Skrzydła rozpadają się po wystrzale czarnoksięskich pocisków. Wilki Śmierci wkraczają w wir walki wspieranej przez Szarych Rycerzy z Bractwa Wychowawców (ang. Wardmakers). Krok po kroku przedzierają się przez szeregi przywołanych Demonów, by dotrzeć do samego Karmazynowego Króla. Więcej imperialnych wojowników szarżuje na piekielnego Prymarchę - najpotężniejsi Kapłani Run, zebrani pod dowództwem Njala Gromowładnego, wzywają skały i rozpadliny Fenrisa, by zschytać Magnusa w pułapkę. Dzięki energii Chaosu, Magnus przemienia Wielkiego Mistrza Wychowawców, Valdara Aurikona, w martwy metal. Egil Żelazny Wilk był następny w kolejce, gdyż Magnus za pomocą telekinezy doprowadza do wybuchu Działa Laserowego Wilczego Lorda. Ten makabryczny koniec sagi Egila daje czas Grimnarowi. Wyskakując z rydwanu, Wielki Wilk rzuca wyzwanie Magnusowi - przecina klatkę piersiową Demonicznego Prymarchy Toporem Morkai. Gdy Magnus wyje z bólu, Szarzy Rycerze dokonują rytuały wygnania, a w oślepiającym wybuchu, Magnus zostaje wygnany z Fenrisa. M41 Opowieść o Maledictum Powiązane postacie * Leman Russ - Patriarcha Legionu Kosmicznych Wilków. * Logan Grimnar - Wielki Wilk, Król zakonu Kosmicznych Wilków. * Bjorn Mocarnoręki - Ostatni członek Kompani Lemana Russa, pobłogosławiony pancerzem Drednot. * Ulrik Zabójca - Największy Kapłan wilków, mentor. * Arjac Skalista Pięść - Czempion Logana Grimnara * Lukas Łgarz - Syn Wojny, Krwawy Szpon * Njal Gromowładny - Potężny Kapłan Run * Canis Syn Wilka - Wilczy Strażnik * Ragnar Czarnogrzywy - Najmłodszy z Wilczych Lordów. Źródła Kodeks: Kosmiczne Wilki (2009) 5.ed str 14-16 Codex: Space Wolves (2018) 8.ed str 14-15, 18-21 Index Astartes II str. 8 Horus Heresy: Scar Galeria Drednot Mark IV Kosmicznych Wilków.png|Drednot Mark IV Kosmicznych Wilków Drednot Mark V Kosmicznych Wilków.png|Drednot Mark V Kosmicznych Wilków Land Raider Helios.png|Land Raider "Helios" Land Speeder Tempest Kosmicznych Wilków.png|Land Speeder Tempest Kosmicznych Wilków Predator Annihilator Kosmicznych Wilków.png|Predator "Annihilator" Kosmicznych Wilków Kapłan Runy Kosmicznych Wilków.jpg|Kapłan Run Kosmicznych Wilków Terminator Kosmicznych Wilków.png|Terminator Kosmicznych Wilków 396105 warhammer 40k space-wolves igra 1927x1379 (www.GdeFon.ru).jpg|Bjorn Mocarnoręki spacewolvesironpriest.jpg|Kapłan żelaza greyhunters.jpg space wolves art.jpg|Szarzy łowcy - odpowiednik oddziału taktycznego Thunderhawk04.png|Kanonierka Thunderhawk Kosmicznych Wilków Wolf Guard.jpg|link=Kosmiczne Wilki Kategoria:Imperium Kategoria:Kosmiczni Marines Kategoria:Legiony Kosmicznych Marines Kategoria:Zakony Kosmicznych Marines Kategoria:Kosmiczne Wilki